One And Only Love
by Tori7
Summary: Three humans stumble into the realm of everybody's favorite Pumpkin King just as Jack begins to figure out his place in the world, and his love for Sally. Can they help each other to find love and trust? R&R.
1. Author's Notes

IT'S ME AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
._.  
  
YAY! Another story to distract myself with! I love TNBC...it's such a great story! This is my first fic about it, but I'm putting a lot of effort into it. It takes place a year after the Christmas fiasco.  
  
The story is about three friends who wind up in Halloween Town and must go through the unthinkable to get their lives back. On the way back to normality, however, they discover trust, love, and the meaning of true friendship, but they are not the only ones who learn a few life lessons. Jack and Sally...? Need I say more?   
  
Unfortunately for all of the citizens of Halloween, the fate of their land rests on the chance that these three humans and their Pumpkin King can find a way to understand and except their fates.   
  
I hope you enjoy! I'll be hoping for lots of reviews. You can also e-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com with any questions/comments/etc...Enjoy!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	2. Stolen Breath

Amber, Jeff, and Devin sat in their car on a chilly Halloween night, driving on a street surrounded by thick woods. Jeff drove, Amber was next to Jeff in front and Devin was in the middle seat in the back. Amber and Jeff had been dating for two years now, though their friendship, they knew, was stronger than their romantic relationship ever was or ever would be. All of them were in their junior year of high school.   
  
The trio had found each other in freshmen year. Jeff was a soccer player, strong-willed and yet he had an usually tranquil nature about him. Amber, a black belt in the martial art of Taekwondo, had beautiful, long blonde hair that went down to her middle back and beautiful blue eyes. Devin was muscular, as a drummer he had thick forearms, he had jet-black hair and eyes of an almost crimson color. The three didn't seem to be the kind of people you think would be close friends, but they had clicked immediately, despite every difference they held.   
  
"That party was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" said Amber to her friends. "It was ok if you like Halloween parties. There were too many freshmen there." Jeff replied with a chuckle. "Well," said Devin. "Let's not forget that we too were all freshmen once." The group laughed together as they reminiced of fresmen year. "Those were great times," said Jeff. "But now that I look back, we were stupid too." Amber giggled and she and Jeff shared a glance. They looked at each other for a brief moment, and by the time they looked back at the road, a deer was in front of them.   
  
Jeff swerved off the road and into the forest, avoiding the trees as best he could, but the car was out of control, the brakes had failed. Devin quickly moved to the seat on the right and buckled the seatbelt, he then yelled to Amber, "Buckle your seatbelt, hurry!" Jeff always wore his seatbelt, and was gaining worry as he saw that Amber's seatbelt was stuck. He yelled, "Devin help her!"   
  
Amber appeared to be panicking as they came closer to a circle of trees that was unavoidable and they were going to hit no matter what. Her hands shook as she prayed silently to herself. Time slowed down as she stared blankly ahead, her mouth agape, struggling to get the seatbelt free. With impact just seconds away, Devin unbuckled his seatbelt and moved forward to put his arms around Amber, almost hugging her from behind with only the seat between them. Devin whispered quickly as Amber's eyes widened, "I love you."   
  
As the front of the car was smashed in by the massive trees, Amber could feel her body being wrenched from Devin's arms and her seat, and the breath was stolen from each of their lungs. Devin tried desperately to hold on to Amber's frail little being, but to no avail. The windshield shattered as Amber's body crashed through, and a searing pain ran through her instantly. Jeff's seatbelt caught him by the neck, his face just inches from the stearing wheel, he cursed himself for getting a car without airbags.   
  
As the car came to a halt and life froze, a blood-stained windshield gave way to Amber laying on the hood of the car, bleeding and without breath. She could see somewhat, but no concious thought or movement was possible. Jeff was the same, he wanted so badly to get up and make sure Amber and Devin were ok, but despite his longing, his limbs refused to move. Devin could only lay on the foor of the car, in shock of all that had happened, praying that Amber had heard his confession. Devin could not see what had become of the ones he held so dear, his body refused to move, but at the same time, none of them wanted to know. Everything became suddenly still and darkness overwhelmed them as a wind blew furiously.  
  
...The three didn't know how long they'd been out, or where they were, but they were cold and felt a strange ache. As if waking from a peaceful slumber, it wasn't until they felt their hearts suddenly jolt that they could move again. Amber, Jeff, and Devin stumbled to their feet, but Amber was the first to open her eyes and a gasp met a scream.  
  
They had figured out by now that their skin had become unusually pale, and the place in which the group found themselves was dark and frightening. They stood in a graveyard, and before them stood a rag doll, sewn together in a bit of a sloppy fasion, but beautiful in her own unique way. Amber felt bad as she realized that this creature was just as startled by the presence of the three friends as they were by her's.   
  
Sally looked in horror at what she saw. Humans...live humans in Halloween Town? How could this be? Only one thing could bring humans to their world, and that was if they were dead! Sally saw one of the boys speak up.  
  
Devin hadn't found his voice until now, when he saw this strange rag-doll woman, he felt himself calm slightly. "Excuse me miss?" he said moving a step closer. "Can you help us?" Sally's courage returned when she realized that they were clueless. "That depends." said Sally. "Do you have any idea where you are?" Jeff, Amber, and Devin exchanged looks of confusion.   
  
"Look," said Amber. "My name is Amber, and these are my friends Devin and Jeff. We were in an accident, and I don't remember how, but we woke up here. I'm not sure where the car is, but we have to get back home before our families get worried. Can you help us please? Oh, by the way, that's a great Halloween costume you've got there!" Sally looked down at her dress.   
  
"Costume? You really don't understand do you? You're dead!" The three people before Sally suddenly became even paler than they had been before. She decided that a more sensitive explanation was in order at the distrought looks on their faces. "Or at least you should be if you're here. I can help you figure this out, come with me." They followed the doll woman out of the cemetary through a pair of rusty, black gates and stared in awe of this little town before them. Amber clinged to her own arms, begging herself to awaken from this nightmare.  
  
Everything was not quite right, and every building was titled. Nothing stood straight or simetrical. Though there were few citizens walking the streets at this late hour, the few that Amber, Jeff, and Devin did catch sight of were nothing less than amazing! They saw a clown that could take its face off. Vampires and witches stood at every corner. Things here were not the way the real world was, because in spite of the fact that everthing appeared so gloomy, the people here really were happy and cheery, no one was upset or scared.   
  
"I'm Sally by the way." the rag-doll woman spoke. "You're in Halloween Town, this is where the souls of the dead come. The trouble is...you're humans. We have undead humans, but because they are undead, they lose their human form. Strangely, the three of you still appear in your human forms." "So, how exactly are we to figure this out Sally?" asked Jeff. "We'll go see my dear friend Jack Skellington. He's the Pumpkin King. He rules this land and he just might know how to help you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now! How are you liking this? Good? Bad? I NEED TO KNOW! ^_^ Please feel free to e-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com or give me a review. Thanks!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	3. Off To Meet the Pumpkin King

...The Halloween celebration had ended only an hour ago. Jack paced back and fourth in his dining room. He looked over at the table he had set, he had placed candles on the black tablecloth and a delicious dinner was prepared and ready for eating. 'Sally will love this!' he thought. 'I wonder why she is late. If Dr. Finklestein is holding her hostage again, I'll rip out what's left of his brain and feed it to him!' Jack could feel himself growing angry at the thought, and so took a deep breath.   
  
...Sally went through the gates to the Jack's mansion and said to the three behind her, "Wait down here and stay out of sight until I give you a signal." They nodded and Sally went up the steep stairs.   
  
Jack felt relief come to him as he saw Sally walking up to his door from the window, and he went immediately to greet her. Before she could even ring the doorbell, Jack opened the door to see Sally's beautiful face before him. "Sally, you look sensational!" said Jack as Sally smiled. Jack wrapped his bony arms around Sally's slender waist and kissed her gently on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and took in the moment, but then remembered that she had a job to do.  
  
Sally pulled away slightly to look up at Jack's face. He looked so wonderful in his black, striped suit, and a warm smile on his face. She said, "I need your help Jack." His smile suddenly fell into a look of concern and he took her hands into his, lacing his bony fingers with hers. "I knew it! It's Dr. Finklestein again, isn't it?" "No Jack." Sally said with a giggle. "I was in the graveyard today, and I stumbled upon some...humans."   
  
Jack looked perplexed, but then realized that they were still standing halfway out the door. "I'm sorry Sally, please come in. I got swept up in your eyes of yours again." She blushed. "Oh Jack, you are so wonderful." They wrapped their arms around one another and moved together, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me about humans?" asked Jack. Sally took a deep breath and said, "There are live humans in our town!" Jack's mouth fell open. "But that's impossible Sally, only the dead humans end up here."   
  
"They are still in their LIVING human forms. I brought them here to talk to you. Will you see them?" "Of course Sally! We'll get to the bottom of this." Jack replied. She walked to the door and called down, "It's ok! You can come up now!" Amber, Jeff, and Devin walked nervously up the stairs. Amber could feel her heart sink to her stomach as she saw a skeleton standing there. He was tall and thin, no flesh on him at all, just bare bones. After seeing Sally was ok (glowing with joy as a matter of fact) Amber felt her courage return, but saw that her friends were nervous.   
  
Jack invited them in and they sat to talk. Jeff explained what had happened. Jack scratched his skull in thought. "This is very strange." he said. "You look like you're living, but...there's only one way to know for sure. Jeff, put your hand on Amber's shoulder, and we'll see if she feels anything." Jeff did as told, and Amber shuddered at his touch. He was freezing, and she could feel him just fine. For a moment, Amber's voice got caught in her throat at the look Jeff gave her. "Well?" asked Devin. "I can feel you Jeff...physically anyway." Jeff frowned. "I can't feel you at all Amber!"   
  
Their eyes widened. "What does that mean Jack?" asked Amber in a state of worry. "That means," said Jack. "That Jeff is probably closer to dying than you are, but don't worry! We can find a way to fix this." Devin cursed under his breath and Amber could feel tears prickling at her eyes. She then tested Devin and put her hand on his shoulder. They stood there for what seemed like forever, simply staring into each others eyes, not wanting to move. Jeff felt the anger rising and balled his hand into a fist. "One of you say something for God's sake!" he said.  
  
Devin lifted his hand to his shoulder to place it over Amber's. "I feel you." he said as she smiled. Jack turned to Amber, Jeff, and Devin as he took hold of Sally's hand. "Excuse us." he said as he led her to the kitchen.  
  
After Jack had shut the door behind him, he took Sally into his embrace. He kissed her head. "I love you Sally." he said. She sighed. "I love you too, Jack." After a minute had passed, Sally said, "What's wrong? Are you all right?" "I'm worried Sally. If anyone else finds out that there are living humans here, they might go overboard trying to scare them, and well...they could get hurt." Sally's features changed to concern.   
  
"I don't think anyone would hurt them on purpose!" Jack continued. "But it's very possible that some of our more enthusiastic citizens could get a little out of control. Whatever you do, make sure that the Mayor, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel don't find out. If they do, everyone will know!" "All right, I promise to be careful."   
  
"And more bad news, I didn't want to say anything, but that boy Jeff probably WILL die if he can't feel anything at all! That is, of course, he'll die if we don't find a way to undo this. I feel bad for them Sally, their bodies are living, but they are all so close to death that they are partially here. Do you have any ideas?" "As a matter of fact, I have an idea that's sure to work!" Jack blinked. "Really? What is it Sally?"  
  
...Amber, Jeff, and Devin stood alone now, wondering what Jack and Sally were doing. "They probably just wanted a minute alone. It looks like this Pumpkin King is quite the charmer!" Amber said as she motioned toward the romantically set table. Jeff stared off into space. "Do you really think we're going to die? Are we dead? This is all so messed up!" He took his head into his hands and Amber moved next to him. She placed her hand on his back, and cringed...he didn't react to her touch at all...   
  
"Jeff," she said. "Everything is going to be ok. We'll get through this together." He didn't look at her, and Amber got the feeling that Jeff resented her for all of this. Sally and Jack walked out of the kitchen hand in hand and Sally said, "I have a talent for brewing potions. I can make you a tonic to get you out of here. But to make it for all three of you will take time." They looked at each other. "How much time?" asked Devin. "A week...or so." Sally replied. "During that time, you'll have to remain unseen by anyone but us, is that understood?" They nodded.  
  
"So, where will we stay? We don't want to inconvenience you. You've been so kind to us!" said Amber. Sally straightened her features and said, "You can stay hidden in my home, but there are two other people living with me that cannot see you under any circumstances. First there's my creator, Dr. Finklestein. He's a brilliant man, but do not let him see you. I wouldn't worry so much about him as the other I live person I live with, Dr. Finklestein's other creation Jewel. She detests me, and if she knew you were here, there's not telling what she might do!"   
  
"I don't understand why we'd be in danger! The people we caught a glimpse of on the way here didn't notice us, but they looked like cheerful, social creatures. They didn't seem dangerous at all." said Devin.   
  
"Well," said Jack. "You see, the thing we do best here is scare humans like yourselves. We spend all year preparing for Halloween, and it's not only our job, it's our way of life! So you see, the citizens of our town of Halloween might get the impression that they have to scare you, and there's no limits as to what they might do. They have good intentions, most of them aren't mean at all, but they don't exactly know what humans like." Jack then explained to Amber, Jeff, and Devin what they had done to Christmas the year before.  
  
Jeff turned around, he hadn't really been listening until Jack told his Christmas story, he was too busy thinking. "That was you? I remember that, you gave my little brother a shrunken head and my parents passed out! That was the best Christmas ever!" Jack's face was now inhabited by a wide grin, and Sally quickly said, "But NEVER do it again darling." Jack looked over at Sally and smiled as the three humans before them nodded with vigor.   
  
After eating the delicious dinner Jack had prepared, Sally, and the three friends began the walk to Sally's house. Jack kissed Sally goodbye and said, "Meet me in the graveyard tonight." She nodded in agreement.   
  
Luckily, nobody saw Amber, Jeff, and Devin on the way to Sally's house, and these people she lived with were sleeping when they arrived. Sally put them in a tower room and said, "I have to go out and gather the necessary ingredients for your concoction." She picked up a basket and said, "Try not to make too much noise. If there is a problem, go immediately back to the graveyard. Don't be afraid." Sally smiled warmly at the three and walked out.  
  
...Shortly after, Jeff was fast asleep. Devin and Amber sat on the floor together. Amber whispered to Devin, "I heard what said before we crashed. Did you mean it?" Devin looked deep into her eyes. "I meant it more than anything Amber." He slid his hand over Amber's and rubbed his thumb over her delicate fingers. "I do love you, and I would have laid down my life to prevent you from getting hurt." They kissed, loving the feeling of their lips being together, the warmth of their love was strong and true.   
  
When they parted, Amber looked quickly over at Jeff to be certain he hadn't seen. She sighed in relief that he was still sleeping. "We have to keep this quiet until we get home Devin, or he'll never make it." she said. Devin looked down at the floor to avoid Amber's eyes. "I understand Amber. Jeff is my friend, I'll do what I have to do to save him."   
  
Amber looked down with him, catching his glance once more. "But never doubt for a moment that I love you too!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I'm having so much fun with this. The characters from TNBC are great to work with. So, I need your reviews and you can go right on e-mailing me at NeoTori7688@aol.com. Keep reading, more is coming soon. ^_^  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	4. A New Problem

Sally walked up the spiral hill, where she saw Jack sitting. When he saw her approaching, Jack stood and helped her climb the rest of the way up. There they sat together. "So," he said. "Everything is settled then?" "Yes, nobody saw them. They'll be safe in my house until my potion is ready." Jack put his arm around Sally and she put her head gently on his bony shoulder. This was so right.   
  
Jack saw this as the perfect moment. Every time he had mustered up the courage to do this in the past, his voice was lost, and the carosmatic Pumpkin King would have not the words nor the strength to finish what he had started, but tonight was different. Tonight, he would ask that question he had so long dreaded asking. Jack faced Sally and got onto one knee.   
  
"Sally," he said. "I have loved you from the moment I looked into your eyes. I now realise that it wasn't Christmas I was missing...it was this. It was sitting here with you knowing that maybe even a fraction of your heart belongs to me." "Oh Jack. I've been in love with you from the moment I was created, and I spent most of my existance trying to get your attention. You have all of my heart!" He smilled. For the first time in his life, he felt devotion for someone that was so strong, he wanted to spend his whole life with her.   
  
"Sally, I want you to be my Pumpkin Queen." He pulled a black velvet box in the shape of a small coffin from behind his back. When he opened it, a diamond ring with black stones was revealed. "Sally my love, will you marry me?" Jack and Sally simultaneously felt their hearts skip a beat in the few seconds between the question and answer. "Yes Jack! I will marry you! I love you so much!" Sally lept into Jack's arms as they stood. They kissed deeply.   
  
'So this is fear.' Jack thought as all fears melted away.  
  
Dr. Finklestein awoke the next morning just as Sally walked in the door. She gasped when she saw him coming, and quickly put all of the herbs safely in her pocket and threw the basket to the side. "Sally," he said with a sligtly tired, slightly angry tone. "Where have you been? Who were you with?" Sally hesitated, but then said, "I was with Jack Skellington out in the graveyard." Sally saw that Dr. Finklestein was staring at the ring on her left hand. "What's that Sally?" He sounded hurt, like she had betrayed him. "This is...an engagement ring. Jack and I are getting married."   
  
"He should have asked my permission first." said the doctor. "I am kind of your father...in a way." Jewel walked in with a huge smile on her face. "You're getting married, eh? Well, I guess that means you'll have to move out of the house. I wonder what kind of a bum would marry you Sally!" Jewel laughed a laugh that sent chills down Sally's spine. Jewel then saw her engagement ring. "My...you've landed yourself a wealthy bum, eh Sally? Don't leave me in the dark. Who is it? I'm dying to know!"   
  
"Jewel that's quite enough." said Dr. Finklestein. "You shouldn't be treating your future Pumpkin Queen that way." Jewel's mouth fell open just a bit. "S...So," she studdered. "You...You...You're marrying...  
  
J...Jack Skellington?" Sally nodded. "Congratulations Sally. I wish you all the...happiness...in the world." "I'm going to go have some cereal. Coming ladies?" "We'll be there in a moment doctor baby, I think Sally and I need to have a talk...woman to woman." "Very well. But don't be too long." said the doctor as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Jewel took hold of Sally's arm with an iron grip. "Ow! Jewel, you're hurting me! Stop it!" Jewel grinned, but did not relinquish her hold and whispered, "I found your three little secrets in your room this morning. How long did you think you could hide it from me you idiot?" "I...I don't know what you mean Jewel." Jewel snorted and dragged Sally to the tower room.  
  
When the door swung open, Sally gasped. Amber was on the bed, a little red spot in chest. Jewel pulled out a black, metal gun, and threw Sally into the room. "NO!" Sally said as she ran to be next to Amber. Jeff and Devin were tied up in a corner, tears streaming silently down their cheeks. "Amber? Amber, can you hear me?" Amber's eyes fluttered open just as Jewel let out a sinister laugh and locked the door to Sally's room, leaving them trapped.   
  
"Don't worry," said Sally as she untied Devin and Jeff. "I got the ingredients for my potion. We'll get out of here. Oh God..." Sally looked over at Amber, who was hacking and coughing and fighting for breath. "This is going to be a long week, isn't is Sally?" Amber said as she cracked a smile. Sally bit her lip and Jeff took her place by Amber's side. She spoke to Devin.   
  
"Devin, I'll go to Jack's house to make the potion. We don't have enough time to make it for all three of you, Amber won't hold out that long. You'll have to make a very...difficult decision." "What do we have to do? I'll do anything!" said Devin taking hold of Sally's arms. "I can make a potion for two in a matter of days, maybe even as soon as tomorrow night, but you have to choose which two of you will drink it." Devin closed his eyes as another tear escaped. "Can you make it for two, and then bring the last one seperately?"   
  
"Yes, but it won't be easy. This kind of magic is bound by true love, and so if two leave the one behind, the one may fade without the other two in the time he or she is left here." "It's worth a try. One of us will go with Amber, and the other will have to be strong." Sally nodded solemnly. "But that still leaves one question in my mind, how are you going to get to Jack's house?" Sally opened the window. "I'll jump, and sew myself back together after I've landed. Don't worry, it won't hurt me a bit."   
  
Sally walked over to Amber. "Don't worry, the potion will be ready soon, and you'll go home. Hang in there Amber, be strong for us!" She then turned to Jeff. "You and Devin have to talk. I'll be back soon." Sally sat on the windowsill, looking for a moment at the ground, and then straight ahead as she felt her body being renched down by gravity and then suddenly stopped by the concrete below her.  
  
When Sally looked up, she saw that nothing but her left hand had fallen off, and so she quickly sewed it back on, and left for Jack's mansion. When he let her in, she began to sob into his chest. "This is all my fault!" she said quietly. Jack led her to a couch and sat her down. He let her cry it out, simply holding her close and kissing her head gently, rocking slowly back and fourth, helping her to calm down. When she fell silent, Jack said gently, "What happened my love?"   
  
"Jewel dragged me up to my room...she found them Jack!" Jack's gasped and he gazed right into Sally's eyes. "Then, when I saw the three of them in my room...Amber was shot and barely breathing. So now I only have time to make the potion for two, and Jeff and Devin have to pick one of them to go back with Amber. There's only one problem...they're both in love with her." Jack looked away.  
  
"Sally, I only have one thing to say, because if there's anything I learned, it's this: Love shows you the way."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all I have time to write for now, so I hope you are enjoying. More will come out within the next few days. Gimme lots of reviews and e-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com. Thanks everybody! ^_^  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	5. Jack's Daring Rescue

Once Amber had managed to slip into a more peaceful slumber, Devin and Jeff spoke quietly to each other about the decision at hand. "You must have been dreaming Jeff, you're crazy! I never kissed Amber!" "Devin, that's my decision, get off my back!" said Jeff. "Amber can't be without the man she really loves." "But, it doesn't seem right to me Jeff." Devin protested. Jeff would hear none of it, he'd made up his mind.  
  
Sally set to work right away on the potion. Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek gently. "I'm going to go to your house to get them out of there." he said. Sally whirled around. "How Jack? They'll stop you!" "And disobey their leader? I should think not! Even if Jewel was so foolish, Dr. Finklestein is loyal to me, he'd stop her and keep the secret if I asked him to. I trust him Sally, and the less people that find out the better. We have got to get them away from Jewel. I love you!" Jack gently kissed the cheek of the future Pumpkin Queen once more, and walked boldly out the door.  
  
Amber wasn't getting any better, as a matter of fact she was now coughing up small amounts of blood. Devin gently wiped the blood from her lips with his sleeve while Jeff sat at the window, staring out at nothing in particular. Amber took hold of Devin's arm. "I want you to know that I love you." she whispered. "No matter what happens or what you decide, I will love you both until the day I die...whenever that may be." Amber resumed her coughing.  
  
A silent tear slid down Jeff's cheek as he quickly wiped it away. 'I knew I didn't dream that kiss.' he thought.   
  
Jack quickly strode to Dr. Finklestein's home. When Jewel answered the door, Jack gave her a stern look. "You're just in time Jack." she said. As she led the Pumpkin King to a room in the back of the house, he pondered this. 'Just in time for what?' he wondered.  
  
There sat Dr. Finklestein, with a look of bitter disappointment. He wasted no time. "Jack, Jewel gave me some disturbing information tonight. It seems that Sally is harboring living humans, three to be exact. They're all locked up in her room." Jack decided it would be best to play dumb.   
  
"Humans? How could she?! This could be detrimental to our society! I would be much obliged if the two of you could keep this under wraps until this is dealt with." "Of course my boy. We'll do anything we can to help you rid us of this problem." "I'll take the humans with me until I can figure out how to dispose of them properly."  
  
Jewel cracked a smile. "Well, you'll only really have to deal with two Jack." she said. "Why? What did you do to the third?" he asked, his tone more solemn. "Oh Jack, I was so startled, I did the first thing I thought to do! I shot one of them and then locked the door, I was so...frightened!" Jewel flung herself at Jack, but Dr. Finklestein quickly pulled her back.   
  
"I know this is hard on you Jewel, but be strong." he said. "And what of Sally?" asked Jack, faking a look of concern. "She's upstairs with them. Don't be alarmed, she's a tough girl, she can look after herself." the doctor replied calmly.   
  
Jack turned away and said to the people behind him, "I want you to go in the basement until I transport them safely out of your home. I would hate for any civilians to get hurt. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back out. I'll only be a minute." "Be careful Jack my boy! Come Jewel, we must do as he says."  
  
The door opened slowly as Devin and Jeff simultaneously whipped around. There stood Jack, and they relaxed. "Thank God!" said Devin. "We were worried it was that phsyco robot again!" "Don't worry, just make sure you listen carefully."   
  
When the doctor and Jewel heard Jack's word that it was safe, they went out to see what had happened. Jack held the injured girl in his arms, while the others were in chains. "How ever did yo get them to cooperate?" asked Dr. Finklestein, his curiosity about these humans growing. "They are just so stricken with grief doctor, it's not hard for such miserable creatures to struggle. The girl is dead."   
  
"Oh, what a shame." Jewel said, struggling to hold back laughter as Jack walked out the door. He quickly got them back to his house, thankfully they arrived unseen. When they got inside, Jack called out, "Sally, I'm home! They're ok!" Sally ran in and greeted them. "Thank goodness your safe." she said, but her smile faded fast as she watched Jack lay Amber on the couch.   
  
"Did I do a good job at playing dead?" she asked, putting on a weak smile. "Wonderful Amber. Just hang in there!" Jack replied patting her hand. Jeff and Devin took off the fake chains and went immediately to Amber's side where they congratulated her on a fabulous performance.  
  
"How close are you to finishing the potion Sally?" Jack asked. "I'm almost finished. It should only have to boil for another thirty minutes or so. Then two of them can drink it. Do you know who they have decided on Jack? Is it Devin or Jeff?" "I'm not sure, but either way they're all going to suffer, this I know. Organisms that love each other, no matter who or what they are, cannot survive when apart from the one they love."  
  
Back at Dr. Finklestein's home, he said to his creation, "Jewel, go retrieve Sally, will you?" "Of course doctor baby." she replied. When she reached Sally's tower room, however, it was completely empty.   
  
"So, Sally and the Pumpkin King are saving the humans together. How revolting! I'll have to teach them that there are certain lines that must never be crossed. It's time to separate the living and the undead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How good is it? Is it good at all?!?! I MUST KNOW!!!!!   
  
._.  
  
Well, e-mail me your comments/questions/etc. at NeoTori7688@aol.com or slip me a review. I love hearing from you. Thanks everybody!   
  
~*Tori*~ 


	6. The Secret's Out!

Night had finally fallen again, and the potion was almost finished. Sally quickly divided it in half and poured it in two vials. "We have to let them cool for a few minutes, and then two of you can drink it." Jeff and Devin exchanged a sorrowful glance...there was no turning back now...  
  
Just as the tonic began to cool, a frantic knocking sounded on Jack's door, followed by the distressed sound of the Mayor's voice. "Jack! ANSWER THE DOOR FOR THE LOVE OF GHOSTS!" Jack opened the door and Mayor rushed in. "What's wrong?" he asked, motioning for Sally to close the door in the other room. "The whole town is talking about it!" Mayor said. "Talking about what?" "LIVING HUMANS IN OUR TOWN! Where are they? It's no use keeping this a secret." Mayor walked right past Jack and opened the door.  
  
One of the humans was now unconscious on the couch, a human girl it seemed, blood gushing from her tiny figure. Jack pushed his way past the Mayor to be by her side. "What happened?!?!" "She's lost so much blood Jack!" Sally said, looking into his eyes. "There isn't much time. We've got to get Amber to drink that potion or she won't make it!" said Devin. Sally looked out the window as the town's people began to crowd in front of the house to get a peak.   
  
"We've got to get back to the graveyard where you woke up in order for the potion to work." Sally said. "Someone has to stall!" "Mayor," Jack said. "Distract the crowd until I come back." "Eh...but...I..." "Please," said Jeff. "It's the only way this girl can get home again." The Mayor sighed. "I'll do what I can." Mayor went to Amber's side solemnly and patted her hand. "Hang in there, you're almost home." He forced his features back to a happy facade, and went out to talk the crowd down.  
  
"Now folks," Mayor said closing the front door behind him. "Please disregard the rumors you've heard, they are completely unfounded. Go home and enjoy the rest of your evening, there is nothing to see here!" The people didn't leave, as a matter of fact, the Mayor's attempt only made their curiosity grow.  
  
Jack said, "There's a back door we can use to get to the graveyard. You'll have to carry Amber out." "I can carry her." said Devin. He walked to the couch and lifted Amber into his arms with ease. Her eyes opened and she clutched his shirt, lifting her head to rest it on his shoulder, tears began to fall. "Don't leave me Devin...please **cough** don't **cough****cough** leave me!" Jeff looked back at them over his shoulder and stopped.  
  
Jeff walked next to Devin and Amber as they made their way to the graveyard. He took Amber's hand and said, "Nobody's leaving you Amber, I promise, we've made the right choice." Poor Amber couldn't help but think to herself on the way there. 'I'm in so much pain,' she thought. 'I'd be better off dead! I don't want to lose either of them, even though I know one of them isn't coming with me.' She looked up at Devin as he began to run to keep up with the ever quickening pace of the rest of the group.  
  
A tear fell as one last thought crossed her mind...  
  
'I can't help that I've fallen for you!'  
  
Then suddenly, he fell...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes...I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but that's all I'm giving you for now. Gimme lots of e-mails and reviews! I love the feedback. 


	7. Life Goes On

Sally looked over her shoulder and gasped, followed by Jack looking back with her. He yelled, "Everybody run!" And so they did...running as fast as they could. Jack helped Sally since running was never one of her strong points, and Jeff helped Devin carry Amber...but suddenly shots rang out...  
  
...Devin fell as he felt an electrifying pain in his left leg. Amber came crashing down with him, letting out a yelp of pain as her body met the solid ground. He hovered over her, pushing his upper body up to act as a shield for the woman he loved. The rest of the group stopped and Jack approached with caution as Jewel came closer to Devin and Amber, her weapon drawn, ready to kill...  
  
"Jewel," Jack said softly. "Don't do this! Just let them go!" "I have every intention of letting them all live and go home." "Good, so there's no need for that gun." Jack outstretched his bony hand. "Give me the gun Jewel, nobody's fighting you." "Their lives have a price Jack, I'm not going to let them live unless you give me something in return."   
  
Jeff got angry, but Jack said calmly, "All right, what is it that you want?" She grinned. "I want Sally." Jewel said simply. Amber gasped and said with all her strength, "NO JACK! Let Sally alone, take me instead, please leave her be!" "Hush you, or I'll kill your friends." Amber quickly stopped her rage, but the tears didn't stop falling, they refused.  
  
"Sally has nothing to do with this, I can't give her to you." Jack said, his own anger building. "And why is that?" asked Jewel with a grin. "Because you...love her? She isn't capable of love, she is a weak creature, and she must be destroyed." "I won't let you take Sally, and that's final." The Pumpkin King said.   
  
"Very well, their heads are on your shoulders, Jack!" Jewel raised her weapon and pointed it at Devin...time stood still. Amber's scream echoed in the air as Jeff began to struggle with Jewel. He tried to get the gun out of her hands, but she had already pulled the trigger.   
  
A pain shot throughout his body as Jeff felt the bullet enter his chest. Blood slowly trickled out of his mouth, and he fell forward. As he knocked Jewel over, he twisted the gun toward her as her finger slipped. Another shot broke the deafening silence, and Jewel immediately short-circuited and lay lifeless next to Jeff.  
  
Jack ran immediately to take the gun and unload it. Amber crawled to be next to Jeff, despite the agonizing pain, and hovered her face over his. Devin laid in pain, not able to walk due to his leg. "Jeff," Amber said quietly. "Don't go!" Jeff coughed and laughed all at once saying, "It's ok Amber...Devin was going to go with you anyway." A tear slipped from her eye. "I can't lose you...I love you so much Jeff!" "I know Amber. You don't have to explain it to me, it's not your fault that you love Devin, and it's not his fault that he loves you. Take this chance, live for the day my sweet, love without guilt with a simple goodbye."   
  
Amber kissed Jeff's cheek...he smiled, and suddenly, his body disappeared, leaving Amber alone...she smiled to herself. "It's ok now." she whispered as gravity pulled her to fall on her back, all clear thoughts were out the window. Jack moved Amber next to Devin as she opened her eyes again.   
  
"It's time to drink the potions." said Sally as she handed a vial to Devin. "Thank you...both of you...we owe you our lives." said Amber. "Your welcome." said Jack. "We'll see you in the afterlife."   
  
Devin drank the potion quickly...the world faded around him...he opened his eyes again in the back seat of the car. He blinked, but didn't move...fear still clinged to him as to what he may see...   
  
Sally handed Amber the potion. "I'll never forget you!" Amber said. She chugged the potion, loving the taste of life, never wanting it to escape her again, and after a brief moment, she opened her eyes. She saw the blue sky above her, a new day shining. She screamed, "Devin?!?" "I'm coming Amber!" he yelled back.  
  
He pulled himself off of the floor of the car and walked out to help Amber down off the hood. She hugged Devin with all her might. "Oh God!" Jeff lay in the front seat, lifeless...but smiling...  
  
Amber and Devin looked at the circle of trees they had collided into. "No wonder!" Amber said. "We hit the back of the Halloween tree!" "We can't let anybody find this place." Devin said. "What do we do with the car?" asked Amber. "They'll want to know what happened to it." Devin thought for a moment...  
  
...They stood there, cold and wet, Devin holding Jeff's limp body in his arms, as the car sank to the bottom of the river they had driven it into. They were covered in their own blood, injuries still on their bodies from the shots Jewel had fired.  
  
They continued on a long, painful walk to the hospital, where they were treated and questioned. Their families rejoiced in their safe return, and Jeff's parents were forced to mourn the loss of their oldest son. They would never know of the sacrifice he made for his best friends...for true love...   
  
...Three months had passed, and the two lovers had recovered well from the accident...both physically and mentally. Amber and Devin sat together by the river...the moon shining, his arms around her. They looked into each other's eyes. "I wonder what Jack and Sally are doing right now." said Devin. "I'm not sure. **sigh** I hope they find happiness."   
  
...Sally and Jack kissed under the moonlight and walked back down the aisle, the people of Halloween Town cheering. Sally's black, silk dress flowed around her and they stepped into their wedding carriage labeled: JUST MARRIED. "I love you Sally." Jack whispered in her ear. They shared a kiss as the carriage went off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...THAT'S THE END! I hope everybody enjoyed my story...I want some opinions...do you think I should do another NBC fic? Drop me some e-mails at NeoTori7688@aol.com or reviews to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading my story!   
  
~*Tori*~ 


End file.
